


Nanjo's awakening

by Goroakechilover69



Category: Persona | Revelations Persona
Genre: Gen, idk I was sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 06:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17913536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goroakechilover69/pseuds/Goroakechilover69
Summary: The title says it.





	Nanjo's awakening

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this drabble thing which is basically just the hospital disaster from p1. Except with nanjo’s lines different prolly bc i cant remember them well off the top of my head

This was a disaster. A horrible, terrifying, disaster.

Corpses lined the, now labyrinthian, halls of Mikage hospital. Doors led into dead ends and some halls looped around, never leading anywhere new.

Creatures of myth and legend stalked the grounds, devouring patients and turning some into the living dead.

Amongst all this chaos was a group of teens, barely armed and terrified over the fact their sickly friend was lost in all of this.

Attack after attack came at them. The group’s ‘leader’ used bare fists against the horrific creatures, desperation and fear fueling him. His fist meeting with decaying flesh, the face of a zombie caving in at the impact.

Disgust filled his chest as he grimaced and pulled away from the undead creature.

These things had once been human but not anymore… and that became all the more obvious when they finally got close to the hospital’s exit.

The undead had a nurse surrounded. Before any of the teens could act and elderly man came to her aid! But it was too much for him, severely wounded he collapsed to the floor.

“Yamaoka!” A desperate voice rang out as one of the kids scrambled over to the old man, cradling him in his arms. “Y… you can’t, please Yamaoka… don’t die! Who will be there to support me, if you go!?”

The old man cupped the boy’s face in a shaky hand, tears running over it as he did so. “Kei…. you’ll be alright, I know you’ll grow up to be the number one man in Japan.”

“Y.. yes, I promise! But you should be there to see y-“ it was too late. The man had gone limp in his arms and the boy let out a cry of anguish.

Tears fogged up the young man’s glasses as he got his feat. Eyes full of pain and anger were directed at the monsters that had done this and in that moment a flash of light erupted from the boy. A creature emerged from his body, his ‘other self’ that could aid him in battle.

“Aizen Myouou!”


End file.
